


Today's Alone, Yesterday's Before

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Alone, Yesterday's Before

**Today's Alone, Yesterday's Before**

**Length:** 1000 words  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death, Angst

**A/N: This was written listening to Alexi Murdoch's Orange Sky, which you can listen to here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Lt7ITSp78 &feature=player_embedded**

**I recommend listening to it on repeat via infiniteloop before reading, and enjoy the angst. Also for Saucefactory, because of feelings. This is unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or syntax errors.**

 

_"I'll give you space if you need it."_

There is a long pause before Stiles finally picks up his phone and turns it off.

It's been ringing off the hook since yesterday.

He can't answer it.

He lays back on his bed, thinking to just the day before.

 

\---

 

The winter air is harsh on Stiles' lips. He rubs his hands together and blows warm air in between them. There's a firm pressure on his back and he turns his head to see Derek standing beside him, arm clutched around his shoulders.

“You'll catch a cold you know.” Derek firmly says, a little amusement in his voice. They stand on the hill covered in snow. The sun is beginning to set in the distance. They always meet here.

Stiles, however, is only irritated at the remark. “Yeah, well, its not like we can meet any other way.”

Derek doesn't look at him.

“I didn't choose this you know.” Stiles retorts, as if Derek had attacked him by doing nothing. His mind has been racing lately. Racing. It's a funny word because Stiles' mind is _always_ racing, but this is different. It's weird.

There's a silence for a while and then Stiles watches Derek walk behind him. Stiles feels familiar hands wrap around his waist, a comforting brush of stubble against his cheek. It's not cold anymore; its incredibly **unbearably** hot.

“Me either.” Derek whispers, a chuckle behind his words, “But we're stuck now aren't we?”

 

\---

 

Hours pass until night time. The newest enemy proves to be easy for the team to track, they're right outside his "lair". Stiles thinks its ridiculous really, a team. a lair? More like a dysfunctional group of dissociative rejects trying to play Scooby-Doo. Scott is one hell of a ring leader though, and its funny how just a few years ago he was an asthmatic nobody, just like him. Just a few years ago Scott was alone, just like him.

Stiles' thoughts are interrupted when he feels a tickle in his chest and laughs, they run to him.

He falls.

Who knew arrows tickled?

 

\---

 

Stiles is still falling, he thinks. There are clouds, golden delicious clouds painted by the sun. There is wind beneath him and he hears voices ringing from the stars above him. Stars and the sun at the same time? He turns his head and sees the black beneath him. It's cold and welcoming, and he can see his mother in the texture of the abyss, calling him.

He doesn't question it. He just listens to the voices instead, closing his head, falling deeper. He's too far gone to think clearly. The voices are getting louder.

They are telling him he's okay.

They are telling him he's fine.

They are telling him that everything will be okay.

But his head is fuzzy and his chest hurts now.

It will be okay though, because he has Derek. Though, he would never admit that.

 

\---

 

"I can heal him." Derek answers.

No one had asked, but there was a dead silence. Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson, Danny; they were all waiting. The nearest hospital is miles from here.

No one objects, of course they don't, its Stiles or Derek, its good or bad, its light or darkness. The impossible choice between the old and the new.

But the silence is the obvious answer.

Of course they pick Stiles.

Of course _Derek_ picks Stiles.

 

\---

 

Stiles can feel a warm grip on his hand. There's a dark warmth that fills his chest and he can feel himself falling upward. He's moving away from the dark depths below him. He's looking for the sun.

 

\---

 

Stiles opens his eyes to the sight of Derek holding him. Stiles pulls him close and holds him. He's confused; everyone is crying, everyone looks hurt.

But its not until Stiles pulls back and see's the open hole in Derek's chest. The blood lightly dripping from him, the cold white face and motionless eyes, thats when he knows.

Derek's shoulder muffles his screams.

 

\---

 

"We're stuck now aren't we?"

Stiles chuckles and watches the sun finally set behind the horizon, glazed in snow. He leans back and gently sighs, his body engulfed in warmth, his soul tugging at Derek's. He had never once felt like he'd belonged, never once has he loved so hard, or cared so much. He lifts his arms and runs his fingers through Derek's hair and turns his head just enough to kiss his lips.

"This doesn't mean we're boyfriends or anything like that, I can't be seen dating a dog, its weird."

Derek laughs. "So does it not mean you're going to say it back?"

Stiles phone rings before he answers and it's Scott, they have a lead.

Just another day, right?

 

\---

 

Stiles finally turns his phone on.

16 voice mails.

25 texts.

But the only text he pays attention to is the one right before "Are you okay?"

It's from Derek.

 

**"I'm not going to deny it, I do love you. This is new for me too. _I'll give you space if you need it._ "**

_"New."_ Stiles rolls that word silently over his lips. The memories fall naturally as he lowers himself onto his bed. 

Stiles had wanted that space more than anything. He wasn't going to say it back.

Stiles had wanted that space more than air. He wasn't ready to say it back.

It's amazing how much one can regret. He wanted more than anything to say it back.

Regret: that the space he had begged for was not Derek.

His fingers run over the keys and he types out his response, well aware that the text will never reach the recipient.

 

**"I'm sorry. I know I can be a little annoying sometimes."**

He hears Derek's voice in his head, " _Annoying? Never._ "

and before he hits send.

 

 **"Tell mom I said 'hi' and I'll miss you and,"** he has to wipe away tears to finish **"I love you, too."**

 

***beep***

 

**Message sent.**

 

 


End file.
